


set with the stars

by hariboo



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jane tries to teach thor earth's stars. tries, being the operative word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set with the stars

**Author's Note:**

> holiday gift fic for [](http://magisterequitum.livejournal.com/profile)[**magisterequitum**](http://magisterequitum.livejournal.com/). (LOOK AT ME ON A ROLL WITH THESE. and posting early today!) unbeated because i'm a horrible person. and fifth element icon bc i still haven't uploaded a new jane/thor one. SEE, HORRIBLE PERSON.

 

Her nights change after Thor comes back. It's funny almost. How what, _who_ she's been looking for is now with her, keeping her company as she looks and wonders what other worlds are out there, waiting. Thor tells her of the ones he knows, but she still stares at the sky, curious, just as she's had for her whole life it seems. Only now Thor stretches out beside her, tucking her into the space his body makes for her, and asks her to teach him the stars.

Jane leans up to touch her lips to his jaw, before she answers. It'd be easier to use the telescope, but she's comfortable and warm in the pocket of heat his body makes.

"Polaris, is the North Star. It's the star you look for to find your place if you're lost because it remains almost motionless in the sky. It's also the one of the brightest stars in the sky and it's right over there." She says, pointing to where the star is but finds that Thor is still only staring at her.

She blushes as his fingers move across her face and he touches his lips to hers. Jane turns her body into his and curls her fingers into his shirt. Some days it still feels so new, having him back.

"I missed you a great deal, Jane." His voice is a low rumble that vibrates through her stomach.

Jane crawls over his body, her legs curling over his thick thighs and presses herself to him, her mouth opening over his as the kiss deepens and she licks her way into his mouth. "Me too, Thor. Me too." His hands curve over her hips and she pushes herself down on him, wanting to feel him, wanting him to feel her. His fingers trace up her spine under her shirt and soon they're struggling with their clothes as Jane searches for more skin to touch. He's always so warm and now she knows it's an Aesir thing. When they finally manage pull each other's shirts off with fumbling, quick fingers Thor's hands trace her torso, his fingers trailing down her side. Jane can't stop looking at the shape of his face, the slope of his shoulders, and the curve of his ears as his mouth follows the line of her throat.

When his lips close over her breast, her gasp is sharp and low in her ears. Her head falls back and above her the stars are bright. She can feel his smile against her skin and she rolls her hips forward, pressing against the line of his erection through pants. Thor grunts, pushing back, and this time her moan is loud as she grabs at his head, pulling him from her breast.

She's seen Thor frustrated, amused, determined, dying, and happy. She can easily catalogue his faces then, but when they're like this it still can be such a surprise to her. He's so open and there's too much to grasp. Seeing him with his blue eyes dark with lust with something softer edging in them that she can't bring herself to dissect makes her chest ache.

Her thighs clench, pressing her into him. From the look in his eyes, she must look equally aroused. It would scared her to think he sees so much of her, but it's Thor. Nothing about him scares her.

"Jeans," she pants, because they need to take them off, right now, but also it's to test if she can even speak. She can, and just like that she's half leaning back and rolling off him to rid herself of her jeans as Thor unbuttons and merely lifts his hips enough to push his pants out of the way. If there's one thing to be said about Asgard is that that they clearly don't believe in underwear. She does and with his help, his thumbs hooking into the cotton, she slips hers off.

Licking her lips, because they're just suddenly so dry, Jane looks up at Thor and grins.

They're not shy either, she's learning, because Thor is looking at her with pure want and affection. His hands reach for her and she lets him pull her back on his lap. His erection is pressing against her and she watches in fascination as his Adam apple moves under his skin.

"Jane," he breathes, like her name is the most important word in the word. His fingers are tight around her waist.

She smiles, leaning forward and kissing him. "It's okay." Holding onto his shoulders she lowers herself slowly on him, breathing out as she does. He's stretching her with every inch and she's not as wet as she should be, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care, she doesn't care, and Thor there brushes her hair away from her face, cupping her jaw. He presses open mouth kisses to her chin, teeth nipping, and neck while his hands are holding her thighs steady, rubbing at her ass, as she takes him in.

"Oh, god," she gasps, because she's so feel stretched and full and it's near the line of too much too fast.

Thor surrounds her, holds her. Keeps holding her, barely moving, waiting for her.

Jane opens her eyes.

His eyes are on hers and she can't breathe right with what she sees in them. She wonders how he can be so open.

Framing his face, she nods.

Her gasps escape her at the first thrust and they never come back. Her hips press down as Thor's push up against her and she curls her arms around his shoulder and neck for leverage. He brings his knees up behind her and gently shift her to so they take more of her weight. It has to be god strength that keeps him seated like his, with his knees propped up behind her, one hand holding them both steady, the other drifting down her neck, torso and back up as she uses every ounce of her strength to bear down on him. Her hands grow slick on his shoulders, her hold slipping. She fists them in his hair and pushes her hips down.

When he leans forward and closes his teeth over her nipple it's when the first waves of her orgasm hit her. Jane lurches forward on his lap, head thrown back and gasping as Thor sucks and soothes at her breast. She's still reeling in feel of it when Thor covers her mouth with his.

Their kisses have ranged from sweet to passionate, but when they're here, like this, they are unlike all the rest.

He sucks at her tongue in a way that make her want his lips on her pussy and the thought makes her flush and grow hotter than she already is. Part of her wonders if he read her thoughts in her face when his next thrust is followed by deep groan muffled by their lips. He's moving faster, fingers digging into her ass, sucking at her bottom lip hard enough to bruise them, pulling her tighter against him. His other arm moves from where he was using to hold them up and wraps around her, his palm flat and warm on her back. Jane feels as if everything is escaping her. She clenches her fingers on his shoulder blades where she can feel the muscle move under his skin, her thighs tight on his hips.

"Oh!" She gasps as he grunts, goes taut, then relaxes in her arms.

Thor's voice is thick as he says her name with one last thrust that presses his pelvis deliciously against her clit. She goes soft in his arms. Her body feels as if it's filled with the lightening that he can call forth and bring down.

"Jane," he mouths her name against her lips. His smile makes her heart trip up. She answers him with her own.

He lets himself fall back, his hands still holding onto her as she guides herself off and next to him. Her sleeping bag is in a mess under their bodies, but it's comfortable enough for now. Jane throws a leg over the line of his hip and he grasps from something behind them— his shirt, which he drapes over their torsos. The edges brush the top of her thighs.

She sighs and rubs her nose against the curve where his neck turns into shoulder.

"So, sorry about the star lessons. We never seem to get past more than one."

Thor laughs deeply and pulls her closer to his side. "I've always been horrible at lessons." Somehow she can believe that, she grins to herself. Part of her is telling her they should fix the sleeping back and at least get inside it, but he's so warm she doesn't worry about the chill of the night and cuddles against him.

Her smile is sleepy and she knows she'll fall asleep before him, while he looks up at the stars. In the morning she'll wake up warm inside her sleeping bag, his snores in her ear.  



End file.
